1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to audio analysis in general, and more specifically to audio content analysis in audio interaction-extensive working environments.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Audio analysis refers to the extraction of information and meaning from audio signals for analysis, classification, storage, retrieval, synthesis, and the like. When processing audio interactions, the functionality of audio analysis is directed to the extraction, breakdown, examination, and evaluation of the content within the interactions. Audio analysis could be performed in audio interaction-extensive working environments, such as for example call centers or financial institutions, in order to extract useful information associated with or embedded within captured or recorded audio signals carrying interactions. Such information is, for example, recognized speech or recognized speaker extracted from the audio characteristics. The performance analysis, in terms of accuracy and detection rates, depends directly on the quality and integrity of the captured and/or recorded signals carrying the audio interaction, on the availability and integrity of additional meta-information, and on the efficiency of the computer programs that constitute the audio analysis process. An ongoing effort is invested in order to improve the accuracy, detection rates) and efficiency of the programs performing the analysis.